


Неприятный сюрприз

by Ri_Na



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ-реальность, в которой Гарольд и Джон живут вместе и воспитывают двух дочерей - Саманту и Самин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неприятный сюрприз

— Папа, папа! У нас для вас сюрприз! — Джон едва успевает переступить порог дома, как дочка оглушает его радостным криком.  
— Что за сюрприз? — настороженно спрашивает Гарольд, закрывая входную дверь и аккуратно вешая портфель на специальный крючок под вешалкой.  
— Увидите, — Самина нетерпеливо притоптывает, пока отцы разуваются и снимают верхнюю одежду.  
— Думаешь, они приготовили ужин? — шепотом спрашивает Финч, когда они следуют за дочкой в кухню.  
— Едой не пахнет, — качает головой Джон.  
На кухне, прямо на полу сидит Саманта. А рядом с ней сидит собака.  
— Собака? На кухне? — Финч приходит в себя первым  
— Привет, папы, — безмятежно улыбается Саманта. — Это наш сюрприз, — указывает она на пса. — Мы нашли его возле школы.  
Пес в подтверждении ее слов тявкает и замолкает.  
Джону очень хочется засмеяться, но это будет не педагогично, как часто говорит Гарольд.  
— Сегодня твоя очередь решать сложные семейные ситуации, — тихо говорит Джон на уху Финча и отходит к холодильнику.  
— Мы можем оставить его? — Самина встает по другую сторону от собаки. — Он породистый.  
— Но это овчарка, — возражает Гарольд.  
— Не совсем овчарка, — говорит Саманта. — В зоомагазине нам сказали, что это какая-то помесь.  
— Эта порода хорошо охраняет дом и своих хозяев, — добавляет Самин.  
— Он будет грызть книги и мебель, — продолжает настаивать Гарольд.  
— В зоомагазине мы купили специальное средство, которое отпугивает и не дает грызть собакам запрещенные вещи, — отвечает Саманта.  
— Мы можем обработать им все книги. Или полки, — быстро добавляет Самина. — И остальную мебель.  
— А еще мы купили корм, миски, ошейник с поводком, а подстилку для пса нам дали в подарок, — перечисляет Саманта.  
— Но с таким псом надо много гулять, следить за ним, — судя по голосу, Гарольд почти сдался.  
— Папа, ты сам вчера говорил нам о том, что мы уже взрослые, — начинает Саманата  
— И в нашей жизни нет места ребячливым проказам, как это было раньше, — продолжает Самина. — Что пора нам научится нести ответственность за наши поступки и действия.  
— Мы составили график прогулок, исходя из нашего расписания уроков в школе и дополнительных занятий. На холодильники висит, — кивает головой Саманта.  
Шах и мат. Джон замирает.  
— Хорошо, — после недолгой паузы говорит Гарольд. — Завтра вечером мы съездим с нашим псом в ветеринарную клинику.  
Под громкий, победоносный крик, смешанный с громким лаем, Финч выходит из кухни. Риз следует за ним.  
— Это совсем не тот сюрприз, о котором я думал. Неприятный сюрприз, если честно, — говорит Гарольд,  
Риз слышит, как девочки спорят из-за имени.  
«Мы не можем назвать собаку Росомаха!» Кажется, это Саманта.  
Джон улыбается.  
— У меня тоже есть для тебя сюрприз.  
Гарольд резко останавливается возле двери в их комнату.  
— Мистер Риз?  
— Мистер Финч, — шутливым тоном продолжает Джон. — У нас есть две дочери, новый общий дом и новоиспеченный пес. Я думаю, не хватает только одного. Гарольд, — Джон становится очень серьезным. — Ты выйдешь за меня?


End file.
